Te amo desde
by Chiryta
Summary: -mamá, ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que amabas a papá? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cuánto lo amas?- pregunto entusiasmada - Su madre se quedó viendo a la pequeña que le miraba con un leve sonrojo y curiosidad. Dejo a un lado el plato que estaba limpiando, tomo su pequeña mano y la llevo para sentarse en el sillón de la casa.


**Naruto no me pertenece**

**Espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Te amo desde…<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-mamá, ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que amabas a papá? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cuánto lo amas?- pregunto entusiasmada -

Su madre se quedó viendo a la pequeña que le miraba con un leve sonrojo y curiosidad. Dejo a un lado el plato que estaba limpiando, tomo su pequeña mano y la llevo para sentarse en el sillón de la casa.

-¿Por qué las preguntas, Hima-chan? – le pregunto con una dulce sonrisa-

- p-porque… bueno, yo veo que, bueno tú y papá se quieren p-pero son tan d-diferentes, y tío Kiba dijo que antes ustedes no eran más que amigos… - dijo nerviosa- y que tu apenas le hablabas y yo… quiero… saber – termino en un susurro-

- ya veo – cerro sus ojos – veras Hima-chan yo siempre he amado a tu padre, desde que tengo un uso de mi razón es que le amo – abrió sus ojos y se quedó viendo el jardín – desde que me salvo de unos niños que me estaban molestando entendí que mi corazón se había ido de mi cuerpo para quedarse en el de él, aunque Naruto-kun no lo supiera –

- ahh- dijo asombrada-

- tu padre me salvo de todas las formas posibles que hay para salvar a una persona, me salvo con problemas que habían en el clan en el pasado, me ayudo para salvar la relación que tenía con Neji-nii-sama, con mi padre también. Me salvo ayudándome a ser una mejor ninja, a superarme como persona y darme cuenta que los límites ni siquiera están en el cielo, tu padre me ha salvado muchas veces Hima-chan – le devolvió la mirada-

- pero ¿Por qué papá? – Pregunto un niño entrando – es decir Uchiha-san es más parecido a ti en carácter – dijo sentándose-

- ¡Onii-san! – le regaño –

- déjalo Hima-chan – suspiro – es verdad, Uchiha-kun es más parecido a mí en carácter, ambos somos más tranquilos y preferimos conversar antes de gritar, preferimos una tarde tranquila a una fiesta y cosas por el estilo pero… - dijo sonrojándose- fue el carácter de su padre el que me llamo la atención, a su padre en su infancia nadie le quería en la aldea, muchos le rechazaron y le dejaron solo pero aun así el siguió adelante, avanzo en todo momento, no se dejó intimidar y no se dejó llevar por la tristeza en ningún momento, tenía momentos de llantos ya que como todos el dolor son dobla la mano y sucumbimos ante dichos sentimientos… pero no abandono sus metas, nunca abandono su sueño de ser hokage – suspiro satisfecha- yo daría mi vida por su padre, porque lo amo, porque junto con ustedes, es mi vida completa –

- ¡nunca tendrás que dar tu vida! – grito Bolt –

- ¿eh? – dijo mirando a su hijo que comenzaba a sonrojarse levemente y miraba hacia otro lado.

- p-papá es el hokage… pero papá es papá y siempre nos va a defender ¡no hay nadie que le venza! ¡Es por eso que-! – Miro el suelo- no tienes que dar tu vida por ninguno, además que yo te protegeré también, a ti y a Himawari ¡así que no lo digas de nuevo mamá! – grito lo último mirándole –

- si… tienes razón – sonrió-

- mamá, mamá – susurro su hija-

- ¿si?-

-¿Hace cuánto te ama papá? – pregunto curiosa –

La mujer quedo viendo a su hija con sus ojos asombrados, es verdad ni ella se había hecho esa pregunta, ¿desde cuándo la amaba? Claramente no desde que le amaba ya que él amaba a Sakura-san pero ¿Cuándo fue?

- no seas tonta Himawari – dijo su hijo-

-¿eh? ¡¿Tonta?! – dijo ofendida-

- no importa hace cuando la ama si no el cuanto la ama, ¿cierto mama? – dijo su hijo –

Quedo viendo al muchacho y sonrió ampliamente, asintió con su cabeza. Los pequeños se quedaron viendo a su madre esperando que dijese algo pero el silencio estaba presente, vieron donde estaba mirando la mujer, la entrada de la casa. Ella estaba esperando a su padre como siempre_, "estúpido hokage"_ pensó Bolt.

- pero papá ahora nunca está… - dijo bajando su rostro al igual que su hermano

- saben Himawari, Bolt – dijo rompiendo su silencio la mujer de cabellos azulados – hace mucho tiempo me hice una promesa, una promesa que hasta el día de hoy recuerdo tan claramente que me estremece el corazón. – suspiro- prometí que mi amor siempre seria de una sola persona sin importar lo que esa persona eligiese o hiciese yo le apoyaría en silencio, que si era posible caminaría siempre a su lado sin importar lo que la gente pudiese llegar a decir, estas palabras siempre pueden ser de aliento y pueden ser palabras para destrozar tu alma. Prometí que si lograba caminar a su lado pelearía contra todo para estar a su lado sujetando su mano, prometí que en cada momento apoyaría sus sueños y celebraría sus logros. Que estaría con él en los momentos que nadie más estuvo ahí y que nunca más me ocultaría viendo desde afuera, ahora sería alguien que estaría siendo protagonista con esa persona.

- ¿te refieres a papá? – pregunto nuevamente la niña –

- si – la tomo y la sentó en sus piernas e invito a su hijo a sentarse a su lado – su padre lucho mucho para lograr ser reconocido por la aldea, sufrió bastante y por fin logro su sueño, ser el hokage es el sueño más grande que su padre pudo realizar, Naruto-kun los ama como nunca ha amado a alguien, los ama desde que se enteró que estarían en este mundo iluminando con sus sonrisas, al igual que yo. –

Sintieron como la puerta se cerraba y aparecía el rubio con una sonrisa, ambos niños corrieron a recibirlo, los saludo con una celebración máxima y la mujer tan solo miraba sentada con una sonrisa.

- Himawari, Boruto en el camino vi a Sarada-chan que estaba los demás ¿no desean ir? –

- mamá, ¿podemos? ¿Podemos? – decían rápidamente y saltando-

- vuelvan a cenar – dijo sonriendo-

Vieron como ambos muchachos salieron corriendo de la casa, Naruto se sentó al lado de la mujer con un rostro serio.

- ¿sucedió algo? – pregunto Hinata mirándole preocupada-

-¿eh? –

- tu rostro está muy serio –

- solo estaba pensando unas cosas-

- entiendo, te dejare solo para que pienses – dijo sonriendo –

La mujer comenzó a pararse y pasar al lado del rubio, este sin pensarlo tomo su mano y la jalo dejándola sentada en sus piernas, ella se sonrojo pero él seguía viéndola directamente, sintió como su esposo la abrazo fuertemente por la cintura ocultando su rostro en el hombro de ella, Hinata simplemente comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos dorados.

- no te vayas – dijo en puchero-

- está bien, no lo hare – sonrió cerrando sus ojos-

- estas equivocada – dijo alejándose y mirándole directamente a sus orbes color perla luego de unos minutos-

- ¿equivocada? –

- ser hokage no es el sueño más grande que he cumplido-

- ¿estabas escuchando? – dijo asombrada y sonrojada-

- desde que recuerdo que la gente en la aldea me rechazaba y yo no sabía porque, pero aun así la quería y deseaba ser el hokage para ser reconocido, cuando lo logre muchos se alegraron por mí y me aceptaron pero siempre hubo alguien que siempre creyó en mí y siempre me apoyo en la distancia – dijo sacando un mechón de cabello de su mujer- y esa persona siempre fuiste tú Hinata-chan, fui tan ciego que nunca me di cuenta que siempre estabas ahí ayudándome, apoyándome y creyendo en mi sin importar lo que los demás decían.

- N-Naruto-kun no es necesario – dijo sonrojada-

- ¡si lo es! – respondió un poco sonrojado – el simple hecho que la persona que me apoyaba y creía en mi este ahora a mi lado es mi más grande sueño, pero me diste una familia ¡eso debería ser ilegal! Haz colmado mi corazón de tantas alegrías que no sabría cómo agradecerte –

Vio a su mujer y en el rostro de ella caían lagrimas mojando sus mejillas sonrojadas, él solo limpiaba de a poco esas lágrimas.

- te amo desde… - hizo una pausa- lo siento –

- ¿Naruto-kun? –

- no se desde cuando te amo, porque en el momento que me di cuenta qu- -

Fui interrumpido por un dedo en sus labios

- no importa desde cuando si no cuanto – dijo sonriendo –

- Hinata-chan – dijo sonriendo - ¡te amo!

Grito esas dos últimas palabras y la abrazo fuertemente, luego se separó y la beso con alegría ella le correspondió aquella muestra de cariño con gusto al separarse se miraron a los ojos por unos minutos.

- no sabes cuánto te amo, Hinata-chan – sonrió – esas palabras quedan pequeñas por lo que siento por ti.

Se quedaron ahí durante la tarde, él le contaba cómo había sido el día y ella lo que había hecho y ayudándole con algunos problemas que tenía su marido, al ver la hora Naruto fue a buscar a sus hijos, llevaba a Himawari en sus hombros y Boruto caminaba a su lado.

- oye – dijo Boruto - ¿Qué haces tan temprano en casa? –

- ¡hey! Solo quería llegar temprano a casa y estar con ustedes –

- ah… - dijo sonriendo- sabes papá cuando sea grande, quiero a alguien que me ame como mamá te ama. –

Naruto al escuchar a su hijo simplemente sonrió ampliamente y le revolvió sus cabellos. Al llegar Himawari corrió a la cocina donde estaba su mamá terminando la cena.

- ¿sabes mamá? –

- ¿si? –

- cuando grande quiero amar a alguien como tu amas a papá –sonrió – y que me amen como te ama papá –

La mujer se quedó viendo a su pequeña hija que le sonreía sonrojada por las palabras que había dicho, se agacho y le abrazo tiernamente.

- te aseguro que serás muy feliz cuando encuentres esa persona, Himawari. -

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.-<p> 


End file.
